


Shattered Glass

by gay_ships_on_road_trips



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Brain Damage, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Comfort Sex, Cronus Ampora Being an Asshole, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mituna Captor's Accident, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara Moirallegiance, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Pre-Accident Mituna Captor, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Separation Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Temporary Amnesia, an unholy amount of self projection, can you guys tell i like kurloz and mituna, like seriously guys, lots of tags oh my god, the true mvp is nectar, theres gonna be a lot of elements here y’all might not like, this is gonna get so out of hand, this shit is going to be dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_ships_on_road_trips/pseuds/gay_ships_on_road_trips
Summary: “I’m sorry to you, Sollux, Dad. I failed both of you from the moment I was born. No amount of denial will fool me. I just hope you two live happily without me in your lives.I’m sorry to you, Cronus. I’m sorry that you will never change. I won’t forgive you, even in the afterlife, what you’ve done to me. You’re sick, and now, when I die, you won’t have somebody to fuck with when you’re bored. Be possessive of somebody else, because I don’t want to be yours.”Mituna Captor was found near dead in the street. Because the universe seems to hate him, he survives.Now, he has the aftermath.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Mituna Captor (Past), Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Vriska Serket, Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket, Mituna Captor/Kankri Vantas, Mituna Captor/Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope/Kankri Vantas, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, Sollux Captor/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> yea. so i’m writing humanstuck now.
> 
> some background knowledge:
> 
> most of the beta trolls are 16, exceptions being nepeta and equius, who are 20 and twins with their dancestor.  
> the dancestors are all 20.  
> many of the relationships in the tags are minor. the main focus of this fic is kurloz and mituna.
> 
> now that those are cleared up...  
> enjoy, make some crocodile tears, whatever it is y’all do reading my stories!

It was a throb of pain that shook him back.

Buzzing lights overhead, shrill beeping of machines in his senses. His body aches entirely, his head hurts, his eyes are glued shut.

_“..aptor?”_

The voice rang loud and echoed in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut harder, trying to ignore the echoing in his head.

_“...at’s him, yes.”_

_“...rain injury, damage to...tal lobe.”_

His eyes slowly crack open.

White overwhelms his senses, making him cover his eyes with his hands. Whoever is speaking quickly goes quiet, no longer communicating with the other, more feminine voice. A sensation spreads on his arm which makes him flail it away, one eye to see a blurry shape.

“Mituna? Mituna Captor?” The blur asked, tilting slightly.

“Mit.. mitten... Mituna..?” He croaks out. “Mituna? That’th my name! Hehe...”

The blur sighed heavily as he came better into focus. A very strong looking man, long hair into a messy ponytail, broken glasses across his face... why would he have broken glasses? That’s silly.

“Hehe, where, am I?” Mituna coughs out finally. “Who are you guyth?”

“Can you tell me who you are? Name, age, home?”

“Me... My name... my name’th Mituna Captor... I’m, I.. I’m...” He thinks for a long moment.

“That’s right, that’s your name. As of the 21st of June, you are 20 years old. You live with your little brother in an apartment downtown.”

“Brother...?”

The doctor sighs again, turning to a woman with long braids and big glasses. “He seems to be suffering from some degree of amnesia. This is to be expected with the type of injuries he sustained, but, he might not ever recover his memories.”

The woman nodded and turned back to Mituna. “Mituna? You ‘member me at all?”

He thinks for a moment. The faint feeling of a loud, spunky woman lies in his memories, next to... something that sets off alarms in his head. Sets off horrible alarms.

“No! Nononono! No no no... no! Bad! Bad man!” He says, flinching back. The woman’s expression shifts a bit to something he can’t quite decipher.

“My name is Meenah,” she says, “I’ve been your friend since sixth grade, along with Rufioh, Kurloz, Porrim, Meulin, and Damara.”

He thinks for a moment, confusion overtaking him. “Loth? Cure- Kurloth?”

“Yes. You have a little brother named Sollux, who is 16, and lives with you.”

His brain is short circuiting to remember. “Who...?”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor says. “he may never be the same person you knew again. My brother knows more about this, since he’s with Rufioh, but...”

A slight memory clicks. “Hh...horse? Whore, FUCK! Horuss?” He spits out. The faint face of a steampunk styled pervert phases in and out of his mind.

“Yes, that’s right!” The doctor nods. “Maybe you just need to jog his memory a bit to remember. Due to the damage to his brain, though, he’s a bit... unstable.”

Meenah seems to ignore the doctor after he said the word “though”. She instead leans back over to Mituna.

“Do you remember why you’re here exactly?”

His brain is still foggy. He remembers... _red_. _Lots of crimson red_. Sticky stuff and copper. Tiny blades. Shaky hands holding a pencil, writing... something. People. People surrounding him... loud roaring of... maybe a tiger? A lion? The purr of a kitten?

“I got hurt...?” He guesses. Meenah sighs and nods, though with another expression he can’t read.

“You... had self inflicted cuts. All over your body, but more on your thighs and forearms.” The doctor chimes in. “You were reported to have ran into traffic, where a vehicle hit you.”

“Thelf... inflicted?” He giggles. “Why would I have _that_? Hurt mythelf? That’th just thilly! Hehe..”

Meenah nods. “Yeah, it... it is silly, ain’t it?” She laughs dryly.

“You... suffered quite a lot of damage, Mituna. Your left arm is broken, your knee and jaw were dislocated... you were hit mostly in the head, which almost shattered part of your skull. Your frontal lobe was damaged quite severely.”

Meenah turns for a moment to the doctor. “Zahhak,” oh, that’s his name, “how long would it be for him to be in the hospital to recovery?”

“The earliest we could release him? Well...” he starts. “It could be a while. He needs a month of physical recovery, at the very least. We were able to relocate his jaw and knee to their positions, but his arm will take roughly six months to fully heal. He would need somebody to keep an eye on him for a while, possibly the rest of his life.”

Meenah looks back to Mituna. “Cronus might...”

Cronus. _Cronus_. The alarms and sirens in his head go off. He doesn’t know why.

The world fades out as his brain flashes with images he can’t decipher. A man with slicked back hair. Horrible sensations. A sick, nauseous feeling fills him.

“Bad! Cronuth _bad_!” He blurts out, interrupting Meenah, “Hurt me! Bad Cronuth! No good thkank athth...” He jumbles, stopped by Meenah holding him firmly down.

“Mituna,” she says calmly, face twisted in some sort of emotion, “did Cronus hurt you?”

“Yeth! Grothth... filthy, _filthy_! Filthy fucking _bitch_!” He blurts out. Meenah seems surprised by his language, but still remains calm in her voice.

“Zahhak,” she says, “don’t let him in to visit. I know how to deal with him.”

Zahhak nods. “We need to get a counselor to consult Mituna as soon as possible.”

* * *

Being in a hospital was boring.

The TV was always too quiet when anything good was on. Too loud when boring things like the news came on. House flipping shows and animal documentaries are now Mituna’s sworn enemy.

Over the past... three days, he thinks, his diet consisted of gross hospital food. He got flowers from people, too, which he doesn’t know why. A woman with square red glasses and a teal hoodie came in one day, and asked him confusing questions. A man with incredibly scarred arms, messy hair and a visor of blue and red. He didn’t say much, just held his hand and kept his head low. A short man with fluffy hair and a big oversized sweater talked to him for hours. A man with slicked back hair sent him into a panic attack.

Fun times.

His arm hurt whenever he blinked, it felt. He had horrible headaches and always stumbled over his words. In a fit of frustration of nobody understanding him, he banged his head against the wall.

Apparently that makes doctors question your state of health.

One day, finally, a boy with 3d glasses and messy hair walked into the room, holding some sort of plush yellow-black striped creature. He looked up at Mituna, who was questioning who he was, when the boy shuffles over to him and socks him in the (non broken) arm.

“Ow! What wath _THAT_ for?!” Mituna shouted. The boy just slightly snickered, a pursed frown on his face.

“You thcared me, you athhole.” The boy lisps. “You don’t even remember me, do you?”

Mituna goes to answer, but is interrupted. “I know you don’t. I’m Thollux. Your little brother. I found your note...”

Mituna turns his head. “Note? What note?”

Sollux unfolds a small bit of paper and hands it to Mituna.

_To whoever might find this,_

_I’m sorry for what I’m about to do. I never meant to hurt anyone. I never mean to do anything, but I mess up whatever I touch._

_This world is not for me. I was born in the wrong time at the wrong place. I can’t deal with the daily beatings anymore, being unable to hold a job without somebody making it miserable. My father was always disappointed in me, and my brother finds me nothing but an annoying piece of shit. I guess it runs in the family._

_I’m sorry to you, Sollux, Dad. I failed both of you from the moment I was born. No amount of denial will fool me. I just hope you two live happily without me in your lives._

_I’m sorry to you, Cronus. I’m sorry that you will never change. I won’t forgive you, even in the afterlife, what you’ve done to me. You’re sick, and now, when I die, you won’t have somebody to fuck with when you’re bored. Be possessive of somebody else, because I don’t want to be yours._

_I’m especially sorry to Latula and Kurloz. You two asked me about the most important thing in my life, and I left. I’ve always loved both of you. I’m so sorry for the pain this will cause you, but it’ll pass, and everybody will be happier._

_My will is attached to this note._

_Don’t miss, Mituna Captor_

Sollux looked ready to cry when Mituna looked back up at him, hidden behind a mop of ginger hair.

“I found it in your room,” he started, “with the knife you took from my room. _Aradia’th_...”

Mituna raises an eyebrow. “Who’th that?”

Sollux laughs a bit dryly. “You never met her. But... you thcared me, Mituna. Thcared _everybody_. Even TZ.”

Mituna stays quiet, confused by the names and what his brother is saying.

“You never failed me,” Sollux says softly. “you’re more to me than an annoying teenager. Pleathe don’t thcare me like that again.”

Mituna tilts his head a bit in confusion. “I don’t underthtand.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Sollux says simply. “you’ll be dithcharged thoon. I’ll tell you more then, if you thtill don’t remember.”

Mituna doesn’t quite understand what’s going on still, but he feels... something in his memory. That he feels bad about... something.

He suddenly embraces his younger brother in a hug, making the other Captor squawk in surprise. “I won’t do it again.”

His brother, after a moment of standing awkwardly, returns the hug from his side of the hospital bed. “Aththhole, making me be thappy.”

“Sollux?” Mituna hears one of the nurses say, “I’m sorry to tell you visiting hours are over.”

Sollux rolls his eyes behind his glasses. “Okay, thank you,” he says.

Mituna’s about to speak when Sollux’s plushie lands in his lap. He goes to hand it back when his brother’s hand stops him.

“Take it,” He says, a bit softer. “She helped me through a lot. She’ll help you too.”

Mituna gently picks it up as he looks to his brother, who is already walking away.

“Maybe I can see you after thcool tomorrow. Thee you later.” He turns to Mituna again, giving a quick squeeze-hug, before letting go and following the nurse to leave.

Mituna looks at the door for a while as they walk away. Why can’t he be with his... _brother_ , he thinks? Do they think they’d be up to something bad? Mituna doesn’t quite get it.

A few taps of a pen against the door slams him back into reality. He sees Dr. Zahhak standing in the doorway.

“Mituna? I just asked you a question. Did you hear me?” He says, looking concerned.

Mituna shakes his head.

“How are you feeling?”

Mituna shrugs. “Thame old shit.”

“I see. I came to tell you some news,” he starts. “You might be discharged early. You’ve had your bills paid in _entirety_ ,” he pauses to readjust his glasses and read his clipboard, looking suprised, “by a... _Crocker_ , and one of your friends had offered to let you stay at his apartment until you either regain your memory or become stable enough to move to your own place or old home. Most of this has been taken care of, but we need your approval.”

Mituna blinks, lost by the words, and the doctor shortens it, “Is it okay if you live with a friend for a while?”

Mituna nods. “Yeah, I’d like that,” he decides after a moment.

Dr. Zahhak nods in return, starting to smile softly, “I’m glad. You’ll be picked up by him in about two days.”

As the doctor leaves, Mituna looks back down to the toy in his hands. It’s soft and fluffy, with little wings made of stiff fabric and button eyes, one red and one blue.

And for a moment, as he holds it, he remembers one thing.

How it feels to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and likes are highly appreciated!!! i will most likely write this faster the more positive feedback it gets!! ty!!


End file.
